Let It Go
by Grav3yardG1rl
Summary: Annabeth is jealous when Calypso finally gets who she secretly wants: Percy. When Percy defeats Kronos, he wishes that Calypso be freed. But Calypso, uneasy with her new surroundings, becomes clingy to Percy. To what measures will Annabeth go to to get her love back? Perhaps . . . Roman measures?{Just After TLO} {Percy/You tell me!} {Annabeth/Jason} My first fanfic, be nice please!
1. Chapter 1

**HI!**

**Please be nice, this is my first fanfiction story. I'm hoping to get better, too, so give me some tips please! :)**

**Please review and tell me who you want Percy to be with! Out of these:**

**Reyna :: ****Calypso :: ****Annabeth**

**ALSO, LET ME CLEAR THINGS UP:**

**Percy and Nico are sons of Zeus, and just arrived at Camp Half-Blood a few months in, finding out Percy is the child of the Great Prophecy. Nico is 17, and Percy is 16. Before Camp Half-Blood, they were out on the streets, surviving together. Once at Camp, Percy helped in the Battle of Manhattan by destroying Kronos, with the help of Nico. Thus Percy gets a wish.**

**HOPE THAT CLEARS THINGS UP! :)**

**Let's go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. But I think I'd be a good author . . . if I wasn't so . . . me-like.**

* * *

**3rd Person PoV**

A young woman's lonely figure peers out into the beautiful sunset of her isolated island. She decides to go back into her cave of a house, where mourned on her bed.

She said to herself, "Calypso, you should be used to it. It happens every time a hero comes along. You have to remember that Percy was one of several."

"Still," she thought. "He was different from the others . . . more self-conscious. Less pride-full... " No! Calypso was determined not to let _him_ wreck her mental wall that somewhat shielded her from her many heartbreaks.

"You're only getting yourself upset, just try to sleep Calypso." She shot straight up in her bed. "Who was that!?" yelled into her cave. Her blue eyes widened as she saw the glimmering figure of him... Percy. She slowly stepped off of her bed, afraid that if she took her eyes off of him for 1 second, he would disappear. As she did this she slipped and stumbled onto the cold floor beneath her, and the glimmering figure, the one that she loved, and had given her hope, almost shimmered off.

"No, please don't leave me again!" she almost shouted at it. Barely five feet away from the figure, she extended her arms slowly, taking baby steps. When she was two inches away from him, she tried to touch him, just on his chest. Her fingers when right through it. Feeling never-ending despair, she sat back on her bed and started to sob, with her down. "The gods have sent you to mock me havent they?"

"No, Calypso, have hope, I'm not trying to mock you, the gods have sent me as a messenger."

"Shut up, Percy, remember that I'm seeing you as a hallucination."

"I may be now, but the next time you see me . . . Calypso . . ." Calypso jerked her head up. Percy, her little ray of hope, had disappeared. "The next time I see him?" she wondered. She fell asleep on that, and, that night, for the first time in many, many nights, she had a wonderful dream, one, of course, with Percy.

* * *

**Several Hours Earlier**

"Percy Jackson, step forward," the King of the Gods said. Percy came up to face with Zeus, a.k.a. Percy's father, sitting quite intimidatingly in his huge chair.

"We will grant you any of your desires, no matter how big or how small." Percy had lost Zeus at "will", as he was staring at the huge guy's toes, _so hairy, so big_, he thought. In the gigantic throne room of Olympus, you have to admit that mind can go wandering, especially an ADHD one.

Percy snapped to attention as Poseidon, his father's close friend, cleared his throat in anticipation. "Percy, son, have you decided upon a wish?" asked Zeus. "Hmm? Oh! Oh. Oh, oh! . . . yeah . . . umm, can I have a few days to decide on that?" Zeus sat back in his chair, relaxing a bit. "You know Percy, you can wish for anything, world peace, no more global warming, or, you can wish for someone's death, someone's that you despise, not to mention someone's falling in love with you-"

Annabeth, standing behind Percy, glared at Zeus, and threw a sock at Percy. "Don't even think about it." she hissed through clenched teeth.

With Percy and Zeus still shuddering from the hideousness of Annabeth's threat, Poseidon was the one that broke the silence. "Percy, off topic!" He said, snapping his fingers. "Anyways, son, I think that you are under estimating this offer..."

"No, Uncle, I promise I'm not, it's just that-" He was going to say, "It's just that I miss a certain person and I want to say her name in private, because Annabeth will get blazin' mad if I say her name now!", but he decided against it, evidently, because he said, "It's just that I need to..." he looked around the room for inspiration. "I need to-" He had found one. "I need to think of who I want to . . . kill?"

Poseidon had a puzzled look on his face, then Ares, the God of war, started clapping.

"Sensational!" he shouted.

_Nailed it!_, Percy thought as he absorbed the applause from the one god. All the mean while, Zeus was walking into Percy's mind and seeing the one name that was secretly burning on his own son's mind, the one of which Percy did not want to say in front of Annabeth, the one of which Percy missed very much so, surprised as ever, Zeus saw . . . the Goddess, Calypso.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Did you like it?**

**Please tell me who you want Percy to be with! Either Reyna, Annabeth, or Calypso.**

**Give me some tips, too! I'm a writer-in-training!**

**Looking forward to next time,**

**-Grav3yardG1rl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Spoiler Alert!: I am going to do a collaboration story with UWontKnoXD, so yeah, might as well get excited for that, like me! Please go and check him out, as he is way more experienced than I am!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, of course, Rick Riordan does, and sometimes I feel like I'm not worthy enough to write fanfic about his stories!**

* * *

_Why am I so afraid, I have absolutely nothing to worry about, especially when Calypso is finally here and beside me_. No! he mustn't get ahead of himself, _just get Calypso off of that damned island and free to go anywhere. Also, Annabeth would know nothing about it, and everything would be fine, but she's getting clingy, and he would have to tell her sometime...and she would be pretty hurt if she actually wants to . . . well, she'll have to stop being so clingy. He also definitely had to stop being shy to the Gods, he'd sounded like a complete idiot the last time, why, his own father's feet! Gods. . ._

Nico suddenly leans down from the top bunk. "Good morning," he cheerfully says.

"Hmm . . ." says Percy, still buried deeply in thought. Nico does a excellent backflip off the top bunk and lands neatly on the floor of the Zeus cabin. They were the only children of Zeus at Camp Half Blood. But Percy and Nico had no problem with that.

_ It's not like other people pick on us for being the only two,_ Percy thought. _In fact, most of them pretty much fear us, because we're still pretty new, only about three quarters of a year in, I guess they think we're too mysterious._

Apparently Nico could tell that something was up. "What's troubling you? Let me guess, it's that wish, and . . . just wait, Annabeth!" Percy looked up in surprise, though still a bit glum.

"Yep," said Nico confidently,"I've seen all her all over you, and, you know, I think you've already figured this out, but I think she's planning to, well, make you her. . ."

Nico was having trouble to get every word out of his mouth, and was relieved when Percy took over."Yes, Nico, I know, it's okay. I got it."

Nico at last slowly relaxed his broad shoulders. "Good, I don't have to give you, pause for effect, the_ talk_," he said dramatically. Percy supressed a light chuckle,and failed.

"Don't start acting like you're 30 years older than me," Percy said jokingly. Nico was evidently in the mood for a comeback. "Still, a year and a half older is older." They laughed lightly, and when it finally died off, they became very serious again. Percy, thankfully, breaks the silence.

"Hey, could you help me compose my wish?"

The solemn answer was, "Yep, sure."

"Thanks." Percy replied.

"No problem, so how do you want it to start, I want Calypso to be-" Nico was abruptly cut off as Percy stood straight up, startled and surprised. Percy had meant for the words to be strong and suspicious, but he struggled to get words out of his thin-lipped mouth.

"How . . . how did you know?" Nico was starting to get very confused.

"Know what? You just told me you wanted me to help you compose the wish, Perce," Nico said, puzzled. Percy no longer looked as flabbergasted, more confused, concerned, and suspiscious.

"I never told you that I want to wish about Calypso!" Percy nearly didn't get the words out. Nico's light gray eyes widened as he realized his idiotic mistake.

"Um.. yes you did," Nico desperately insisted. "I, um, you, told me last night, you were tired, maybe you don't remember," he said hopefully.

Percy looked reluctant, but he let it go. _Geez, that was weird, and so not like him._

Percy, not wanting the awkward silence that was sure to follow, went right back to the main subject. "Ok, so, yeah, I want it to start like this, 'My desire is to . . .' yeah, like that, " he said, thoughtfully.

"Ok, we can work with that," Nico said honestly. He took out a pad and pen, and looked off into the distance. "We . . . we can work with that."

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first two chapters and supporting me! I intend to write more, so watch out for that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Third Chapter finally complete! **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**_MortalFantasy0002_: Look at the author's note below, and I meant more experienced as in terms of writing, not necessarily Fanfiction. He is on a different level of writing than me.**

**I've reread the first chapter and I've suddenly realized that I'd barely explained what time Percy and Nico got there and stuff, so I'll be adding and updating that chapter presently. By the time you read this, it'll probably be up. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Rick Riordan does, though!**

* * *

"Come on Perce, Wake up," Nico tried to get Percy awake.

_Come on, Percy, we have to get to Olympus and back so that no one sees us . . . _ Nico thought of how Annabeth would react if she had caught them, and shivered.

Percy finally opened his brown eyes with dark green flecks. "What is it?" Nico rolled his eyes. Did he really have to remind him of his wish? Truly, Nico felt bad for Percy, he had to wait until everybody was done with dinner, then get maybe 20 minutes of sleep, then they have to wake up, which they were _trying _to do right now. Percy's eyes had snapped back into recollection.

"Oh, yeah, has it been thirty minutes already?" Nico nodded his head, as he started to get very annoyed.

_No, Percy, I just woke you up because I'm that cruel, _Nico thought bitterly. As Percy got out of bed, and started to brush his teeth, Nico finally sat down. Percy came out of the cabin bathroom briefly, to get his clothes, and, still groggy, hobbled back in to change. Nico studied his own clothing he was wearing. The usual. Black hoodie, dark gray T-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers with white stripes. Those were his favorite shoes. Zeus had given him them on his birthday as a gift. Zeus wasn't physically there though . . . as usual.

Percy came out looking fresher than usual, considering he had had a 30 minute night, but he still looked tired, depressed, it seemed like he was feeling . . . everything bad. _But, he looked nice because,_ careful, he told himself, here comes some reasoning._ He probably wanted to look nice, because there was chance that when Percy said that he wanted Calypso off of the Island and somewhere in the US, Calypso would appear in Olympus, since Olympus is in New York City. So, in conclusion, Percy had fresh and combed hair for the first time in weeks, because he had a reason to have fresh and combed hair for the first time in weeks._ _Duh!_ Nico thought as Percy retrieved a Navy Blue hoodie to go over his thin black t-shirt, paired with blue jeans. Nico and Percy stepped out into the dim moonlight as , it seemed to Nico, Percy became angry, as though he was angry at the moon, as if it had done terrible things.

_Why would you do this, Gods? _Percy screamed in his mind to the Gods._ Calypso fell for a hero, so what? You damn her to a deserted island, to make her suffer as heroes, apparently, like me, come and go? _

Percy thought that Nico would make him feel better. _He probably won't, so I will give him a hint, and see if he can take one._

"Now, remember Nico, just because I invited you to come to this thing, does not mean that you can correct me. On every. Single. Thing. You're not my big brother right now, you're my . . . helping friend, okay?"

"Yes, I know, now do you still want this paper? Have you memorized it yet? Remember, we worked this out perfectly, so you have to say exactly what is says on the paper, or else it could backfire in some crazy way, and you will d-"

"YES I KNOW!" Percy nearly screamed at his brother. Every thing came pouring out. "Why is it," Percy growled, "that every time you're 'in charge' of suddenly becomes my burden! Who freaking died, and made you king of me?!" Percy wanted to stop desperately, but he seemed uncontrollable to himself. "I'm old enough to take care of myself Nico, and if you're too blind to see that, then you had better open those 'beautiful gray eyes' wide! Because you are in my kingdom now!"

Every single thing in the entire world, except for the crickets they heard in the distance, seemed to become very, very, silent. It stayed this way forever, it seemed to Percy. " Look, Nico, I'm sorry, it's, well, I'm nervous." The hurt expression on Nico's face slowly strayed from his face.

"It's okay man," Nico guessed that the quizzical look in his brother's eyes told him the opposite.

_Percy is just overly nervous, tired, and now he had just let it out, that's good, I hope_, Nico figured. The rest of the walk to the edge of camp was perfectly silent, no one wanted to talk, because they were deathly afraid of what the other was going to say back.

Finally, the long walk ended. They couldn't risk anyone seeing them doing this, thus they went to the edge of the camp. Nico tried to laugh off all past negative feelings. _The funny thing is, we don't know if this will even work!_ No! Stupid Nico! That wasn't going to make him laugh. He tried to think of some jokes. Nico realized he didn't know any jokes.

_Ok, let's try this. _Percy fervently thought. He and Nico knelt down and just prayed. _I'm ready father, I have my desire ready. I've practiced, so please take Nico and I to Olympus, we are ready, _Percy prayed. Nico also prayed almost the same thing. They did they same thing for 10 minutes straight. Finally, Nico broke the silence.

"Hey, Percy, do you think maybe we have to go outside camp to be transported? Maybe that's some weird magic."

Percy, who was half asleep and still a bit embarrassed about his rant, finally agreed. "It's worth a shot, I mean, it beats praying all night," he added. They carefully approached the border, and, glancing at Percy, Nico asks him, "Are you ready?" Percy slowly nods his head.

Percy and Nico step through the force field, into the 'real world'. They take each step slowly, carefully. Finally, they are at least 20 feet from where the force field is.

"Okay," Nico says reassuringly, "It's gonna work this time." Percy's hands felt sweaty as he started to kneel. _Okay, second attempt, if you would cooperate now, I would still like to state my desire, so please take us to Oylm- *Rustle* _Percy's head isn't up by the the time Nico is standing in a complete defensive stance.

*Rumble* An earth-shaking BOOM disturbs the ground beneath them. Suddenly, Percy and Nico see a humungous head peek through the trees, at least 10 feet up, and 200 yards away. Then a foot popped out. Then another. The first thing that they realized was that the head only had one eye. One word went through both Nico and Percy's mind._ Cyclops._ Two arms had popped up from behind the thick wall of trees 200 yards away.

"PERCY! PRAY! PRAY! PRAY!" Nico shouted at him. Percy realized that the cyclops was progressing towards them. The 200 yards had already become 150. Percy knelt down again and started praying._ Please, I would love your help right now! _ 130 yards. _Take us to Olympus, please!_ 100 yards. _Come on Dad! _ 80 yards. "PERCY!" _Nico is depending on me!_ 50 yards. "HE HAS A CLUB PERCY!" _Take us to Olympus!_ 10 yards.

Nico picks up a sharp looking stick from the ground. his eyes are showing he is in panic. _PLEASE!_ The cyclops raises his club above Nico's head. This 'prayer', Percy says out loud. "DAAADDDD! " They both see a bright light, and both thought the same thing: _Are we dying?_ The bright light sucked them up.

They awoke on a cold, hard, white, and marble floor, awaking at the same time. Nico looked up first.

_Yes! We made it! _ Nico started doing a hilarious victory dance. Percy eventually looked up too, and also started doing a little jig.

They were in the throne room of Olympus. When Nico and Percy looked up all the way, though, they were enormously embarrassed. Their father, The King of the Gods, was staring down at them, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Okay, I assume that you have prepared your decision, correct?" Zeus asked, still trying to shake off the laughter.

"Correct," the two agreed. Percy cleared his throat, Nico reverently stepped back, giving Percy a reassuring nod and grin as Percy prepared to begin his wish.

_Oh, great,_ thought Zeus as he got himself comfortable. _It's probably going to be a super long detailed wish, damn it all!_

"Okay," started Percy. "My desire is for the goddess Calypso to be no longer trapped on that island, and transported to somewhere, where ever in the United States, she would still be immortal, _if _she chooses, as you shall give her a choice." Zeus was moderately surprised.

"Is that all? No riches, no fame?" He asked knowingly. "Yes, it is Father, that is all I ask of. Also, I trust you know my real intentions in this desire. Please do not have them backfire."

"I promise I will not," Zeus said honestly.

"Please, if you do not mind, swear on the River Styx," Nico insists.

"Oh, yes, father, please," Percy had almost forgotten about that part.

"Oh, my dear Percy, I don't think you will find it very necessary for me to do that in this moment of time," Zeus says.

"Why not?" asked Percy, puzzled. Nico, beside him, turned around, facing what was behind Percy.

Nico stuttered, "P-Percy . . ."

Percy felt like he should turn around, but felt he didn't have to when he heard a familiar young woman's voice,

"Hello, Percy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter will be up sometime after Thanksgiving!**

**See you then! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Thanksgiving! **

**KEEP telling me who you want Percy to be paired with! It MIGHT be Calypso, but anything can happen!**

**Brace yourselves, because this chapter is just about how long my last one was!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Never will. Never did. All that stuff is by Rick Riordan. Duh.**

* * *

He was still very hesitant. Percy was almost afraid to turn around and face her. What would her face look like? Would it be proud, disappointed? Happy? Depressed? _The sad thing is, you can never predict._ Percy slowly and steadily turned around.

When Calypso finally came into view,she still looked moderately confused, but it seemed like once she could look Percy in the eye, she knew instantly what happened.

Percy slowly absorbed the sight of her . Her hands were covered with a mix of brown dirt and a bit of mud, and in them, a couple of tropical weeds. _She was probably gardening, I remember that garden._ Percy recollectively thought.

A grin slowly made it's way onto Percy's face, showing his pearly whites. As Calypso, still a bit flabbergasted, looked at her tropical weeds, and looked back up. The same hopeful grin spread on her face and showed her pearl white teeth as she repeated the motion. Tropical weeds, back up. Tropical weeds, back up. Finally, a full smile was directed at Percy. She dropped the flowers.

"Vision . . " Calypso stumbled stupidly on her words. "My, it . . . you, the vision!" She rushed toward Percy, excitedly saying, "It worked! It came true! All of my happiness traces back to you!" (little known fact about my Calypso, when she's excited, she unintentionally rhymes)

When she wrapped her arms around Percy it was full force. But Percy did not care at all. She might have gotten all the mud and dirt on to his T, and still didn't care. Calypso calmed down a bit, but still, not enough.

She whispered gently into his ear ," Perseus Jackson, son of the sea, a vision told that you would come for me."

Percy had a puzzled look on his face, but did not let 'Ms. Happiness' see it. They tenderly embraced each other until Nico cleared his throat. It seemed like Calypso just noticed him. She then cheerfully bounded towards him, and some of the flowers weaved into her side braid fell out. Calypso held her hand out.

"Hello, Nico, love the hair," she glanced up at his full head of jet black, spiked up hair. Nico looked a bit unprepared for the raised one eyebrow. Calypso saw.

"I just meant, " She finished her awkward rhyme. "You must give it tons of care."

Calypso eagerly shook Nico's hand. Feeling the awkwardness, Nico saved Calypso. "That's right," he started. "And Percy knows it." He finishes playfully.

Percy got the drift. "You got that right." Nico failed. The awkward silence still followed. They all remembered that the King of the Gods was still in that humungous chair of his.

Calypso, embarrassed, looked down at her white sleeveless dress, with braided golden rope as a Zeus looked at Calypso, she started fidgeting with her green golden headband of leaves.

"Calypso, my dear," Zeus said uncomfortably, "Percy, Nico and I agreed that you could get a choice, do you want to stay immortal, or become a mortal?"

All eyes were definitely on the beautiful Calypso now.

"Well?" said Zeus impatiently. Percy looked down.

Calypso looked at Percy quizzically, as if to say _Percy, Why do you want me to decide this? _When Calypso finally looked away, and unto Zeus, her face was blank as fresh paper.

"May I speak to Percy briefly, in private?" Calypso insisted. _I need to ask him something very important,_ she thought rigidly.

"Sure, why not," Zeus gave in, annoyed.

"Okay, thank you. Percy, Darling, come." Calypso led him to a corner of the giant throne room, where no one could hear them.

"Calypso, is there a problem?" Percy asked as gently as could be. Calypso wrapped her arms around Percy's neck.

She whispered in his ear, "Percy, why do you feel like I have to be mortal to be with you? Please give me a reason. Are you afraid that you'll get made fun of for liking a goddess?"

Percy felt his face get hot and his hands get sweaty. "No, Calypso, I, there isn't necessarily a rule you have to follow, you just," He had trouble getting the solemn words out. "It doesn't matter to me," he finally said.

"Percy, you and I both know that's not true. At all. Tell me the truth."

"OK, I would prefer you to be mortal, but . . ." Too late. Calypso already started back towards the center of the mighty throne room.

"Zeus," she said loudly." I want to become mortal, for Percy." She made gooey eyes at Percy, and he blushed, embarrassed. Nico looked like he was going to throw up. Mushy gushy love was not one of his favorite things to witness, he couldn't even stand people telling him about that kind.

"Okay, Percy, son," Zeus said. "Would you like me to make a big deal about this among the gods?"

"No thank you!"

"Alright then, calm down, calm down, it is done in 5, 4," Percy looked at Calypso.

" 3," She looked back with a . . . sad face!

_Does she really want to do this? _Percy thought.

"2," "Calypso, are you sure-"

"1!" "CALYPSO!" She had fainted. She awoke with a start.

"Ow . . .my head," she complained. "Where am I?"

"It would help if you would open your eyes," someone snorted. Calypso recognized that voice, it was Nico.

"Yep, it'll hurt for a while, sorry I didn't catch you," another voice said guiltily.

Calypso opened her eyes. That was Percy, hovering right above her. She quietly lifted her head and absorbed her surroundings. She was on a bed, in a little house? No, a cabin.

"Ok, again, where am I?" Nico, leaning against the farthest wall from her, opened his mouth to say something, but Calypso had already cut him off.

"In specifics," she fervently insisted. Percy, thankfully, was the one that answered this time, by opening the door of the cabin, motioning encouragingly towards the street lined by lots of cabins.

"Welcome," he introduced Calypso," to Camp Half Blood."

She stared in awe at the sunset. It was new, in a way, since she hadn't been off that island for how many thousands of years. Calypso was just about to get off the bed when Nico came off of the wall and quietly whispered something in Percy's ear.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Percy rushed into the bathroom for a few seconds. When he came back out, he had a stack of clothes with a pair of light blue and mustardy yellow.

"For me?" Calypso playfully guessed.

"Well," Nico put in, "we will leave you to get washed up, get out of those," He motioned at her white dress and headband, now stained and smudged with mud. "and get in to these."Nico then motioned to the fresh stack of clothes recently presented to her.

"OK," Percy said goodbye. He and Nico had slipped out into the cool fresh morning air, with no one up yet.

Calypso waited till they had gone off, approached the cabin bathroom door, entered, and, for the first time in a long one, took a lengthy, warm, shower.

When finished, she patted her hair dry, and thought about doing a fresh side braid. _I have a new life now, let it start with new hair. _And so she left her hair down, but carried a brown pony-tail holder along on her skinny wrists, just in case. She changed, finally, into her new clothes. They had prepared undergarments, of course, an orange shirt that said 'Camp Half Blood' on it, gray jogging pants, taking form in leggings, black ankle socks, and, the light blue and mustardy yellow sneakers.

_I don't particularly like the style, but at least it fits. _Calypso thought. Just then, there was a frantic knock on the door.

"Calypso! Are you decent?" "Yes, come in," she accepted. Nico came bursting in. "They are here! I need to bring you to Percy," Nico insisted.

"OK, what's happening? Can I help with anything?" Nico just shook his head vigorously.

"No time," he disagreed. " Percy will explain it to you, soon."

He led Calypso out the door and down the street. Everyone was coming out of the cabins. They appeared to be meeting at a shack like wall, grabbing things, and running back the way they came, through the street. Nico fought hard to go the opposite way all the people were going. Calypso accidentally let go of Nico's arm once or twice, but Nico got me back one way or another. We heard a scream from the distance.

"THEY CAN COME THROUGH THE BOUNDARIES!" screamed the voice.

"Who? Do they mean the boundaries of the camp?" Calypso cried at Nico. Finally they got to a, well . . . big house. Calypso saw Percy on the porch of it, sitting on a bench and tapping his foot impatiently.

He ran to greet Nico and her as more screams, and . . . battle cries. Calypso felt helpless, and confused, so she fired off questions.

"Who's coming? Is Percy going to have to fight? Nico too?" Percy shut her up with a peck on the lips. She complied.

Percy went inside the big house, then Calypso heard murmuring. Percy came back out, running his fingers through his jet black hair.

"OK, you have lots of questions, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, many" Calypso tried to stay composed, though on the inside she was panicked.

"I've got to hurry and help with Nico, so Chiron's gonna help you, OK?"

Calypso slowly nodded. She was more worried than you could imagine.

_Who's Chiron? _The thought was answered when a depressed looking but well dressed centaur came solemnly, and quickly out of the house.

"You get one question, that's all I have time for right now, at this moment in time," he said.

_Geez,_ Calypso thought. _Whatever's going on, it must be bad for him to act like that._

"Who's invading, Mr. Chiron?"

The centaur's grim face turned darker than ever.

"The Romans."

* * *

**So . . . a few questions: **

**Do you like it when I post looonnnggg chapters? Or do you prefer the shorter, more frequent chapters?**

**Do think this story is coming along well? **

**Please let me know in the reviews! Thanks for reading! Feel free to ask question in your review if you are confused! **

**ALSO, please keep letting me know who you want Percy to be paired with! It COULD be Calypso, but ****anything can happen!**

**Thank you for your continuous support!**


End file.
